Begun by Riddles
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Satoshi had left riddles for Dark to follow to find his latest treasure. However, once he came to the end of the puzzle, will that be the only thing he takes? DarkxSatoshi oneshot


**A/N: **OMG! Oneshot! no way! hehe. Hey all, it's been a while :) I started this little limey escapade a while back, but only got around to finishing it... uh... today :D and whoo! Dark and Satoshi. My favorite couple of all time at the moment :P 

**Warning! **yaoi. This is a DarkxSatoshi story after all. A little limey, but nothing too bad, I hope.

**Disclaimer: **.:sigh:. I don't own it, which makes me sad. If I did, Dark and Satoshi would eventually be together, though I'd prolly draw it out in a long and complicated process that drives some people insane, but I thrive on it :D

* * *

Dark landed silently on the open windowsill, looking around the dim room wearily. Daisuke, who had pulled a couple of all nighters due to a huge test, was asleep, having warned Dark before he did so that the trust he was giving should not be abused. Dark had promised to behave, and taken over while Daisuke fell into a deep sleep.

Tonight's escapade had been more difficult than usual. It seemed Hiwatari was becoming more creative. Dark had gone to steal _The Chain of Fire, _and had found, in place of the necklace, a note containing a riddle and an explanation that told him that solving the riddle would lead him to what he wanted. Dark had, of course, taken up the challenge, and solved the riddle. This lead to another note, followed by another, and another. The last one led him back to the museum. It irked him that he had been lead back here.

He cautiously stepped down onto the hardwood floor, looking for any sign of movement in the shadows. He saw nothing but a white note card on the floor. Moving towards it cautiously, he slowly picked it up and read the single word stated there:

**Congratulations.**

That was all it said. He flipped the card over, but found nothing there. A latch clicked behind him and he whipped around.

"It's about time, Dark," Satoshi Hiwatari stated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm almost disappointed," A frown flickered across Darks face, but it was soon replaced by his characteristic smirk.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said smoothly, spotting the chain resting around Satoshis' wrist, "But I got here, so you can just give me that trinket as a prize and I'll be on my way," He stepped forward, grabbing Satoshis' wrist. Satoshi moved then, and any normal man would have been taken down. However, Dark was not like a normal man and he was expecting something like that. He flipped around, pushing the blue haired boy beneath him as they landed on the hard floor with a loud crash.

"Thank you for that," Dark said dryly after pushing himself up. He supported himself with one hand and tugged the chain off Satoshis' wrist with the other. He should have noticed the desperate look in Satoshis' eyes. The one that said he would do whatever he could to keep that chain away from Dark. He should have known that when Satoshi kissed him, it was just a ploy to get the chain out of his hand. Especially when it was ripped away from him when his grip lapsed in shock. He very much doubted, however, that either of them were prepared for the reactions they had. Dark kissed back. He supposed that that was just a natural reaction, because he had kissed so many others.

And when Dark nipped on Satoshis' lower lip, that was just another natural reaction of course. The fact that all coherent thought left their minds was nothing. Satoshi opened his mouth, and Dark marveled at how good someone could taste. It was sweet and minty, and there was an under taste that blended with the other flavors to create a taste that could only be described as completely and utterly _Satoshi_.

Satoshi let out a soft, almost strangled moan as Dark's tongue explored his mouth with ease. His mouth was so hot. Dark pushed his lips down harder, trying to reach as much heat as possible.

The boy beneath him groaned before tearing his mouth away and shoving Dark off. He scrambled back, leaning against the wall, trying to regain his breath, and watched Dark wearily.

"W-we can't do this," He panted, "This is not right and I hate you and-" But Dark had had a taste of Satoshi and wanted more. The bluenette trailed off, watching Dark watching him. The violet eyes, partially covered by hair, were glazed with lust. He moved forward with the grace of a leopard. As he crawled nearer, Satoshi's breathing became more erratic, "Dark, stop. I don't want…" He trailed off as Dark straddled him and let out a breath of hot air in his face.

"You don't know how good you taste," Dark whispered huskily, making Satoshi shiver. His breath came in shuddering bursts as he tried to get his body under control, but Dark was too close, his eyes too hungry, his breath too hot.

"Get… Away…" Satoshi ground out, fists clenched. Dark chuckled, noticing the commander's inner struggle.

"You say that," He murmured, staring at Satoshis parted lips," But is it what you _want_?" And then Dark kissed him. The kiss was long and hot and made both shudder in pleasure. Satoshi became bolder as the kiss wore on, pushing his tongue against Dark's, who allowed his mouth to be entered. As he was marveling at how good it could feel to have someone exploring your mouth, Satoshi enjoyed Dark's bittersweet and utterly delicious flavor.

Dark pulled his lips away, and the whimper that escaped Satoshis' mouth soon became a moan of desire as Dark sucked on his neck. Dark ground their hips together, the pleasurable sensation making Satoshi's back arch unwillingly. Dark smirked against Satoshi's neck and allowed his cool fingers to ghost under the younger boy's shirt and over his skin.

"Hmm… you're skin is hot, Hiwatari," Dark murmured in Satoshi's ear, nipping the lobe lightly, "Are you sick? Or is it _me_ who's doing this to you?" Dark moved to suckle just beneath his ear, eliciting a breathy moan from Satoshi's slightly parted lips.

"Dark… you can't…" He panted. Dark hummed a laugh.

"But Hiwatari, I already am," He whispered, fingers moving quickly to unbutton Satoshi's shirt as he placed open-mouth kisses down his collarbone. Satoshi gasped when Dark nipped at the base of his collarbone. Dark's smirk widened slightly and he pressed his tongue to the spot gently before continuing to kiss down Satoshi's, nipping occasionally, but always soothing the spot with his tongue soon after.

Satoshi was slowly gaining the ability to think again, and was about to push Dark away, when the elder boy's mouth found Satoshi's left nipple. Satoshi gasped and was unable to keep the moan that jumped from his throat back. Dark grinned at him.

"Look, Hiwatari," he murmured, flicking Satoshi's other nipple with a fingertip, "You're hard here…" Dark continued licking and nipping, paying special attention to Satoshi's nipples, for he enjoyed the moans it forced from the boy's lips.

Soon, however, Dark wished for more reaction, and he slowly trailed his fingers down to slip them under the hem of his pants.

"Dark…!" Satoshi gasped when he felt Dark's fingers, who grinned ferally and pushed them under a little farther.

"You want this, Hiwatari," he purred, "You're body is telling me so." Just as he was pushing his fingers lower, there was a loud knocking on the locked door.

"Commander!" An obnoxious voice called, "Are you all right in there? It's been a while…" Dark growled in irritation. He leaned up to kiss Satoshi again, but drew away rather quickly.

"Sorry, Hiwatari," he whispered in the young commander's ear, "I don't want to leave you like this, but I've got to…" Dark licked the shell of Satoshi's ear before getting off the boy and grabbing the necklace, "Though I do think I got an excellent prize without this." Dark chuckled to himself before going over and unlocking the window.

"That was fun, Hiwatari. We should do it again sometime, though perhaps without any interruptions." He blew Satoshi a kiss before jumping out the window, calling for Wiz and flying off. Satoshi stared after him as he went, the cloudy haze that had washed over his brain lifting slowly.

"… Bastard," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd you guys think? The beginning is a little old, so the writing might change in the middle or something... .:sweatdrop:. sorry if it does. Well, you guys know the drill. Reviews are loved. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Flames will be cut up and fed to the dog :D 

oh! and I apologize for any spelling errors or anything like that :)


End file.
